Collision between generations
by Simatami27
Summary: The 2nd generations who fall into the world of their past generations,this is the Sega types series of it. Vyse(II),Beat(II),Gum(II) and Ulala(II) are involved some unknown and wacky events during their appearance in the original Sega ey're finding many ways to get back,will they return to their home world?Or they will sealed there forever?(originals involved)


Collision between generations (Sega types)

I-An Unknown and Ridiculous chaos

Someday in 2014(unknown), at Sin Min Secondary School. All form 3 and form 6 students are having recess while the prefects are on their duty. Vyse (II)Chew Yik Yew is bored and falls into a trance while on his duty, don't know what he is thinking about.

The post leader Tan Yen Ker comes towards him and snaps him out:"Vyse, hand in your duty book for me to sign,"

Vyse(II) didn't noitice her existence earlier, so he reply her in a small fright:"Ah! It's you Yen Ker. Here's the book," He give the book to her after he finish his sentence.

After signing she give it back to Vyse. Before leaving, she asked:"Why you staring at Joanne? Don't you like Murasa?"

Vyse(II) protests:"No no,I always royal to Murasa! Hehe…" and he gives Yen Ker a silly smile.

"So….gotta go now,"

"Bye"

Just after she leaves his post, he falls into the trance again…..

"Woah! Is that true, Limdara? Also got things like THIS?!" Beat(II) Yu Chuan Hoe surprisingly asked Limdara(Lim Chun Yong).

"Yeah…people that feed on chi crystals are pretty rare,I heard it for the first time in my life," said Limdara in fascinating way.

When both boys are in middle of the conversation, king of the youkais Jonas Goh interrupt them in sudden:"Looks like it's pretty interesting"

"WAH!"

"AH!"

Both of them shocked by his appearance,Beat(II) mutters:"Why you…..can be such a quiet youkai?"

"Oh, did I?"Jonas asked back.

"Ah, yes!" Beat(II) hands in the book as he done his dialog.

"Ho! Good thing you remembered," Jonas sign the book as the speaks, and leaves Beat(II)'s post after gave it back to him.

_Phew, lucky me for not getting scold by him!_ think Beat gladly. He sighed in relief after sees Jonas walks away.

In the same time at the school's main gate, there's a pack of form 1 and 2 students playing China yoyo. A lot of people gathered to watch them. What a crowd scene!

In the pack, Gum(II)Ang Nuo Xin is practicing her moves like-Tree climbing ant, Web building spider, yoyo toss and more.

Her buddy Lammy/Rammy(II) Lau Liyu calls her:"Hey, Ang Xin Xin! Come and join me practice The double toss!"

Gum(II) gives her a glance and replied:"I'm coming,I'm coming!"then she skates towards Lammy/Rammy(II) then practicing the move with her.

"Are you sure that our smartcards will arrive next month, and you even know its color?" said Shimemaru Ulala(II) Koek(also known as Jeslyn) to her friends.

"Yes, if I not mistaken, it's the color of your hat - pink!" one of the friend said.

"Oah! I had seen the classes in front, it must be true!" said another friend.

After a short pause of silent, the young tengu seems to be enlighted:"Is this so….I think I need to find my sister now, see ya later," then she leaves the spot.

The four don't notice nor alert about the chaos will they face next…

"Hehe….looks like they all here, get ready for transport…."

**Bzzzt! Bzzzt! **Some sort of lightning appear in the sky, it's a sign of an opening portal.

In the moment of people look above, a portal opens and expands until size of a tornado!

Vyse(II) feels his body is like attracted by some kind of gravity. Beat(II), Gum(II) and Ulala(II) have the same feeling.

_What is this happening?! _They thought, and realizing they are floating in the midair and moving towards the portal!

When they're closer to it, the four meet each other and ask in the same moment:"You too?!"

"I don't know!"

Meanwhile the others at the bottom are panicking about themselves. (Actually they won't, only the four will.)

The four try to free themselves from the gravity, but it is too strong for they have suck into the portal…

Beat(II) sighed:"oh,crap…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The portal closes…..

(chap 1 end)


End file.
